Mac Daddy Tessa Mommy
by bloomacncheez
Summary: I know what you're thinking but Charlie is not involved...It's the sequal to your favorite episode...


**Dairy products**

**Author's Note- I don't own Foster's, Mac Daddy, Wendy's Ranch tooth, Krypton, or Lysol. Enjoy the sequel!**

One morning as Bloo stretched and yawned from his pleasant slumber, he felt something was terribly wrong. He looked around the bedroom to see if everyone was okay. Eduardo was snoozing peacefully on the top bunk muttering something about potatoes and buttery delight. Wilt snored loudly from under the bed. Coco slept on without mumbling anything (rather unusual for her.) And finally, Honey slept in her bee-hive shaped bed with her tail tucked in front of her feet. Bloo sighed with relief. But as he lie his head down on his pillow, he heard a voice that he had prayed he would never hear ever again. And the voice said rather loudly;

"I LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK!" Yeah, and it belonged to none other than the total nincompoop, Cheese.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF ICE CHARADES NO! NOT YOU!" Bloo shrieked.

"Can I have some chocolate milk?" Cheese asked.

"No! I ain't your mother! Ask Frankie or somebody else," Bloo barked.

"Okay," Cheese shrugged. Then he promptly proceeded to jump up and jump into Honey's bed. Honey was dreaming something weird apparently.

"Oh, Bloo," she mumbled, "You're so funny…" Cheese started licking her face for some unknown reason. Honey giggled. "Bloo, you naughty boy…" Yeah, she was dreaming something pretty creepy… (shudder)

"HEY! GET THE BLEEP OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Bloo screamed. **(No, he didn't cuss, he said 'bleep.')**

"Bunnies…" Cheese whispered sinisterly. With that Honey woke up.

"Bunny? Where!" she squealed, "Oh, hello. What's this?"

"It's a sign of the Apocalypse! RUN!" Bloo shrieked grabbing his girl by her hand.

"Why, Bloo, this is so sudden," Honey squeaked happily.

"Ugh, what is all this racket about?" Mr. Herriman said opening the door, "OH GOOD GRACIOUS! NOT YOU!"

"BUNNY!" Cheese screamed. Then Mac and Tessa came in the door.

"Oh no! He's back!" Mac screamed. Tessa giggled.

"Aw, he's so cute," she awed. Mac looked at her funny.

"Tessa, Cheese is butt-ugly. He's not cute. He's a menace to man-kind and imaginary man-kind," Mac said.

"Is not! He's adorable," Tessa remarked. Cheese hugged Tessa and she laughed, "See? He's not that bad!"

"Get… off… my… girl… before… I kick your sorry butt to Jupiter," Mac growled.

**("You mean Krypton?" Super Dog (my own creation) said. Honestly, that wasn't important.)**

Cheese just drooled.

"What did you say?" Tessa asked blushing. Mac, realizing what he had just blurted out, blushed and said,

"Nothing."

"He's weird," Honey commented.

"No, he's a total and complete idiot!" Bloo corrected. Cheese began to suck on one of Honey's long ears. The real question is, what on earth was he doing back at Foster's? That question was soon answered.

"His family went on a cruise to the Bahamas," Frankie said, "They were afraid he was going to sink the boat so they left him here to be baby-sat."

"Gee, I wonder why they thought something like that…" Bloo mumbled sarcastically.

"What did Louise say?" Mac asked.

"She was busy screaming like a broken record, 'No leave Cheese.'" Frankie mumbled sadly.

"Yeah I like potatoes," Cheese squeaked. Bloo rolled his eyes. Suddenly something hit Tessa. She smiled evilly.

"So, Cheese huh? That makes you guys…" she grinned.

"Don't say it!" Mac shouted.

"You're…"

"DON'T!"

"You're…"

"I said…" But then Honey and Tessa shrieked,

"BLUE MAC N' CHEESE!" The two of them roared with laughter while I kept waiting to see what they called me for. 

"Yes?" I said repeatedly. Yet I still got no answer. How rude…

_**The next day…**_

Tessa rubbed her eyes and yawned. Then she heard a voice that said,

"Mommy…" She slowly looked beside her to face an imaginary friend that looked like a dog under a bed sheet.

"AAAAAAAAAUGH!"

_**A little later on…**_

Honey skipped happily along the corridors when she bumped into that same imaginary friend.

"Oh, hi there! What can I do for you?" Honey greeted all friendly.

"I like cookies," the dog replied. Honey stared at her for a second.

"Uh…huh… well I'll see ya around." But the dog didn't move out of the way. "Uh, excuse me."

"Can I have a cookie?"

"What do I look like your mother?"

"Good point," the dog said. After several moments, she finally said, "Daddy can I have a cookie?" Honey steamed but remained calm and sighed,

"Fine, come on."

_**Several minutes later…**_

"Honey? Who's that?" Bloo asked as they met each other in the hall.

"Bloo, this is the new girl," Honey said agitatedly. Then Madame Foster and Tessa approached the dog.

"This is her," Tessa grumbled.

"Thank heavens you're here!" Honey sighed, "Maybe you can help, I don't know what…"

"So, what's her name dear?" Madame F. asked.

"Milk," Tessa groaned miserably.

"NO! NOT YOU TOO!" Bloo and Honey screamed. Mac approached with a wicked smile of revenge.

"So they're…" he started.

"Don't say it!" Tessa bellowed.

"They're…"

"DON'T!"

"They're…"

"I said…" Then Madame Foster butt in.

"MILK AND HONEY?" she asked.

"Yes…" Tessa said through clenched teeth. Bloo and Mac rolled about on the floor laughing until Cheese came into the room.

"Hi," he said.

"Bye lady!" Milk squealed. Then Cheese and Milk started the stupidest conversation in the universe.

"This floor tastes funny," Cheese remarked while licking the floor.

"You taste funny," Milk replied, licking Cheese's cheek **(facial by the way for you ill-humored folk.)**

"I'm a cowboy."

"I'm your horse. Baa!"

"I like cereal."

"I like waffles."

"Potatoes smell… like flowers…"

"Corn smells… like Lysol…" This conversation went on for about five hours.

_**Commercial Break!**_

_**Sorry, I don't like those stupid life insurance and mattress commercials so I added this one instead.**_

**"_RANCH!" screamed the ranch tooth._**

**"_Augh! It's alive! Run children run!"_**

**"_AAH!"_**

_**(the screen starts fizzing)**_

**"_Your television is about to explode," said the male announcer._**

_**KABOOM!**_

**"_How'd he know it was going to do that?" one lady asked._**

**"_Just an educated guess," the announcer replied. (Copyright from Monty Python) "Now back to our regularly scheduled program."_**

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**"Ooh, I hope we live," Honey awed. (Copyright from Billy and Mandy)**


End file.
